


Ar Lath Ma

by speedgriffon



Series: Other Fics [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Odette's name day, Cullen and his Inquisitor love decide to take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar Lath Ma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangocianamarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/gifts).



_“Happy name day, Inquisitor.”_

 

_“Blessings upon you today, your worship.”_

Since she had awoken that morning it was all Odette had heard. Every noble, scout and servant she passed offered their well wishes on her special day. At first it was flattering to have so much attention but it hadn’t been an hour before Odette was tired of the people surrounding her. It was something she wasn’t used to—name days were important to the Dalish, yes, but not to  _this_ extent. If it weren’t for her status as Inquisitor, as Herald or as the vanquisher of Corypheus she was sure it wouldn’t be as important.

It was her first name day since becoming…all of that and Odette had to admit that it had been an eventful year. She was barely twenty-three when she was sent to the conclave that would change her life and now at twenty-four she had seen enough of the world to fill several lifetimes. She was no longer the naive First to clan Lavellan that trusted few. Now she was the headstrong leader of the Inquisition with more friends than she would’ve ever dreamed—friends that were currently celebrating her name day. Odette decided to relish in the attention, joining her companions in the main hall. For most of the day she met with guests and opened gifts but it didn’t take long for her to notice that  _somebody_  was missing.  _Cullen_.

Their relationship was still new but not so much that he would shy away from festivities or being with her in public. It wasn’t like their being together was a secret to the rest of the Inquisition. The thought of him,  _them_  had her reminiscing on the past year yet again, thinking that a year ago she would’ve never thought she would ever be with a human, let alone a  _man_. Not that they had  _been_ together—not yet. Before Cullen there had been Solas but…Odette would rather not dwell on the past. Not when her future seemed so promising with the Commander.

The more she thought about Cullen the more Odette wanted to see him…for a multitude of reasons. Today was just another reminder of how she was ready to take their relationship to the next step and enter the next stage of her life with the man she had come to love. It only took a few more hours of mingling with guests before Odette decided to slip away, needing to clear her head.

She leaned up against the large door with a deep exhale, hoping she’d finally be allowed to relax. Still, she couldn’t help but think about a certain someone who had been missing the entire party and the thought that Cullen couldn’t be bothered to celebrate her name day left her heart aching. Just as she pressed herself off the door she heard a fumbling noise echo down the stairs and she paused again to listen carefully. Who or what was in her room?

When all that followed was silence she anxiously moved forward, slowly walking up the steps to not make any sounds. If there  _was_  an intruder, she didn’t want to alert them to her presence. The closer she got to her quarters the more aware she became of the sound of her fireplace crackling and the floral scent wafting down the staircase. Hesitantly she peeked her head through the banister, raising her brows up when she saw a pair of bare feet shuffling around what appeared to be a large basin.

Odette trailed her eyes up before gasping when she realized it was  _Cullen_ who was in her room. He was preoccupied with filling the bath with steaming water, half-bent and giving Odette quite the view of his back and bottom. It didn’t help that he was shirtless and that whatever pair of breeches he had chosen to wear hung loose on his hips. She bit hard on her bottom lip as heat instantly filled her gut.

“What’s all this?”

Odette didn’t mean to startle Cullen as she stepped onto the landing, taking in the rest of her room. Her balcony doors had been shut to keep the cold out, but the curtains had been drawn back to let the moonlight in. At her feet were rose petals that continued on a path towards the basin and to the canopy bed where more were scattered across fresh linens. There was a certain  _mood_ to the room and Odette was feeling it come over her in waves.

Cullen regarded her as he lowered the bucket of steaming water to the floor. It was hard not to look at him with how underdressed he was and the more Odette ogled him the larger Cullen’s smirk grew. “I wanted to pamper you on your name day.”

“Oh.” Odette replied, taking a careful step closer when Cullen prompted her to. For all the times Cullen was nervous and unsure in their relationship it was this cool confidence that surprised her and kept her guessing. “Is this my gift?”

“Your gift is whatever your heart desires.” Cullen spoke smoothly, his arms looping around her waist in a lose embrace. Odette glanced up at him curiously, her mind racing in anticipation. She knew what she wanted and she hoped that Cullen wanted the same thing—but they had been in this situation before.

“What about the others?” Odette asked. Cullen shook his head as he rested it against hers, his eyes scanning over her face. His hands rubbed up and down her back in a sensual line and Odette smiled at how easy it was for him to arouse her with simple touches.

“I’ve made sure we are not to be disturbed for a few days.”

Odette nearly laughed in his face. “A few  _days_?”

“Bath first, then—” He took a step back but Odette was quick to reach out for him again, her hands framing his face as she pulled him in for a firm kiss. She smiled against his lips as he mumbled a few more incoherent words but soon enough he was leaning down to kiss her just as ardently.

“Odette?”

“Skip the bath.” She explained, pressing him back towards her bed. “I want you. Right now.”

At first she expected it to be just like any other time they had found themselves alone—heated, fast and desperate. But as she stood there in front of him expectantly, Cullen only stared at her with a questioning gaze and it had Odette feeling nervous.

“What is it?” She asked.

Cullen sighed, his eyes looking over her carefully. “Are you sure?” He stopped her before she could question him. “I mean…I know you’ve never been with a man and—”

“Cullen.” Odette interrupted him, stepping closer to him. “I’m sure.”

It was all Cullen needed to hear. He took his time in undressing her, fingers softly exploring every inch of skin that became exposed. Odette let him, knowing they both needed this first time to not be rushed. Still, every graze of Cullen’s lips had Odette feeling like she was on fire, desperate for more of his touch on every part of her skin. She wanted to feel Cullen  _everywhere_  and she wanted it  _now_.

Odette watched him carefully as she sat on the edge of the bed, unable to prevent the heat that spread across her cheeks. Out of habit she moved to cover her nudity but Cullen caught her hand, his body kneeling down before hers and eyes drinking in her appearance.

“You are…” He breathed, lips poised open as he spoke. “You’re beautiful, Odette.”

Cullen kissed her and she leaned back when she noted the way his lips trailed south across her body. He smiled against her skin, tongue darting out to lap against her nipples but he didn’t linger for too long. Odette was still a little anxious when she watched him hovering before her thighs, his stubble tickling her skin.

“May I?” His question had Odette nearly melting back into the bed as Cullen lifted her knees around his shoulders. She had never had a man perform this act before and already she could tell it would be different and  _better_  with the way his hands firmly gripped her hips and thighs.

Cullen’s breath was hot as he fanned it across her core and Odette flinched as his tongue darted out to part her folds, exposing her arousal. She shivered as he continued in earnest, pressing his nose against her swollen nub before reaching down to circle it with his thumb and forefinger.

“Ah!  _Cullen_!” She yelped. She felt him chuckle against her, driving her closer to the edge and so soon after just starting.

He continued, his skillful tongue lapping at her while his thumb pressed on her clit expertly. But it wasn’t enough— _no_ —it would never be enough. Odette rolled her hips against his face and cried out when Cullen pulled away. She was about to whine about his stopping when he pulled at his breeches, exposing his erection. Cullen stepped out of the fabric while Odette continued to look at his flesh, her heart hammering at the sure size of him.

“Odette…are you sure this is what you want?” He asked. She blinked and looked up to his face.

Odette nodded. “Yes.”

Cullen carefully adjusted himself over her, aligning himself before pressing forward. Odette threw her head back, unable to hold back her cry as Cullen slowly stretched and filled her. He folded himself over her and Odette welcomed the weight of his body, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and digging her nails into arms as he drew back slightly. Cullen set a slow pace at first, holding back for her sake. Odette appreciated it but at the same time she wanted to give Cullen the same pleasure he had given her.

Hesitantly she pulled him closer, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist to press her heels against his back. “Cullen… _please_.” He took the hint, speeding up slightly.

It was so much—every movement had every nerve of her body tingling and Cullen’s previous ministrations hadn’t helped. She wouldn’t last. Judging by the way he was already panting in her ear, he wouldn’t either. Odette didn’t mind—this was already so beyond anything she had ever expected. Now that they had gotten past the awkward first step, she couldn’t wait to keep going. She couldn’t wait to see what came next.

“ _Odette_ …” Cullen breathed her name over and over between wet kissed against her neck and she turned her head, tilting her head up to catch his lips in a heated kiss as his thrusts became uneven. She felt one of his hands press against where they were joined, his thumb brushing against her clit all it took for her to fall apart beneath him. One last thrust and Cullen followed, their passionate cries echoing through the room.

Odette struggled to catch her breath for a moment, but was smiling as Cullen landed next to her just as breathless. “That was wonderful.” She smiled as she turned to face him. “So…what’s my  _real_ gift?”

Cullen looked at her with a serious expression before bringing her close. His eyes locked with hers and Odette held her breath at the intensity of the moment he had created. “Ar lath ma.” Cullen whispered. Odette blinked and when she didn’t respond he kissed her softly, repeating the words against her lips. “ _Ar lath ma.”_

 

“Did I say that right?” Cullen asked, his cheeks tinted with color. Odette realized she hadn’t said anything in return. Her heart was racing and it took her a moment to understand it wasn’t out of fear but out of excitement—she felt the same way. She flashed him a tiny grin.

“Your accent is atrocious.” Odette couldn’t help but tease him but when Cullen’s expression faltered she kissed him, framing his face in her hands. “I love you too.”

This had to be the best name day yet. “Ar lath ma, ma vhenan.”


End file.
